Beatriz (Metal Slug)
Beatriz or Beatrice is a character that first appeared on Metal Slug Attack as a playable unit, she is the younger sister of Abigail. Profile She is a female chief considered like an idol by the men of the Morden's army. She is accompanied by 2 invisible guards to take care of her. In contrast to her appearance, she has a cold nature and thinks that if she is cold with any person that is not her sister Abigail, that's okay. Story Between Metal Slug 1 and Metal Slug 7/Double X She and Abigail were choosed by Morden to be part of his Rebel Army, they were trained by Morden himself in oder to become the most fearsome femme-fatales around the world. During her stance, all Rebel Soldiers starts to have fear at her because of her cold and selfish attitude. During Morden's 2nd attempt to take over PF Squad and the entire world, Manfred Amadeus introduces them to Satiko Suzuki after find her wandering on China after Marco, Eri, Tarma and Fio gets fat. The first months of stance with Satiko Suzuki, Beatriz doesn't liked her because of the fact she was becoming friend with her older sister, but after a time of stance and receive many punishments and scols from Abigail, they both finally becomes friends. She and Abigail comfort Satiko once they find her crying at the "death" of Amadeus and decides to take her somewhere she wanted to train and do some other quiet stuff. During the 7th war, Beatriz was kidnapped and enclosed in the janitor's clean room, she stays there for long hours screaming in vain for help and suffering from hunger, the day after Satiko's betrayal, Abigail founds her and help her to remove the rope and bandage, she cried scared and them both sisters ended crying because of what Satiko did to them. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She and Abigail goes to their first war alongside Rebel Army, on Mission 2 she freezes PF Squad's SV-001 to then gets destroyed by Abigail, defeated, both sisters managed to escape but Beatriz notices something strange on her sister after the fight, she was in love with the enemy, jealous and pissed off, she grab one of Abigail's hands to escape much faster. She reappears on Final Mission helping PF Squad by freezing some of Satiko's mens to allow us to kill them. Metal Slug 1X0 She appears on Mission 3 riding Allen's Rebel Giant Mk.II with some upgrades, the most notory is the fact that it have a laser gun to shoot an ice beam, she got defeated and flew away scared. On Final Mission she and Abigail attempted once more to defeat PF Squad but they got defeated, during the base's self-destruction, she, Abigail and the rest of high ranked Rebel Army members managed to escape. Metal Slug 11 On Mission 3, she fights alone against PF Squad but it was useless, she got defeated and escaped once more. Metal Slug 12 Beatriz once again fights alongside her older sister in Mission 5 but they got defeated. Later in Final Mission they have the same result, after the defeat of Morden and Amadeus, both sisters goes to help them and notices about Clone Abby and Clone Betty's presence, they alongside all Rebel Army and Regular Army Soldiers joins forces once more to defeat Mars People and their "new" leader: Nowan. After a long fight, they finally managed to kill Nowan, she and all Rebel Army soldiers finally disappeared to create more weapons. Metal Slug 14 Beatriz and Abigail appears riding their Nokana tanks, after a fight where they though they could finally beat Regular Army, both sisters got defeated again and having no choise but to escape. In the post-credits scene, a foe of her, Grazia, appears talking about how unfortunate that Rebel Army has lost more high members in battle calling them "useless generals" because of that and the many defeats they got and from now and on, Grazia will lead the "Trio" being followed by Abigail and last but no least, the "stupid mutt". Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) Beatriz appears as a playable character on Multiplayer mode. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She appears as a boss on Mission 2 and a temporal ally on Final Mission. Metal Slug 1X0 She is a boss on Mission 3 and Final Mission. Metal Slug 11 She once again is a boss but only on Mission 3. Metal Slug 12 She once again is a boss on the two Final Missions alongside Abigail, later they help both Regular and Rebel Army to fight Nowan. Metal Slug 14 Beatriz appears as a boss on Mission 3. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover appearances Metal Slug vs Aliens Beatriz appears as a Boss on Missions 4 and 6, on this last one she rides the Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader from Aliens. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Beatriz appears as a partner for Abigail on that game. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Beatriz makes a Cameo appearance of Abigail's Multi-Attack. Gallery File:Unit illust 589.png|Everlasting Summer Beatriz File:4a0d161e25e20c3e12a467f641898c28.png|Snowoman Beatriz by Maufreak File:B6b80af66074c66fdcd15911e5bb2bf8.jpg|Pop Team Epic (FanArt by the-charles-kid) Trivia *She doesn't like carrots but her favourite food are apples. See also *Future Beatriz *Clone Betty Category:SNK Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Metal Slug Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans